1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to electrical control devices and, more specifically, to electrical control devices which selectively connect electrical powered devices to a source of electrical energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A major concern in the world today is our dwindling energy supplies. Numerous attempts have been made to conserve energy by eliminating unnecessary usage of energy. Such attempts have included the use of timers to turn electrical powered devices, such as lights, appliances, etc., on and off at predetermined times in order to eliminate the usage of such devices when they are not needed.
Energy conservation devices also have been applied to heating systems which incorporate timers to automatically raise or lower the house or building temperature at preset times during the day or night.
Special problems exist with hotels and motels wherein each individual room has its own controllable electrical devices, such as television, radio and lights, as well as an individual heating/air conditioning control unit. Such devices are commonly left on by occupant when the occupant leaves the room which needlessly wastes electrical energy.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a control apparatus which ensures that the power to electrical devices located in a certain area is turned off whenever the area is unoccupied. It would also be desirable to provide a control apparatus which is operable when the occupant leaves the room in which the electrical powered devices are located. Finally, it would be desirable to provide a control apparatus which is fail-safe and enables the use of the electrical devices in the event of a failure of the control apparatus.